Friends are Enemies
Friends are Enemies was a brand new series created by Citron , but is now owned by MegaVile2004 Teasers FAE Header.png|The art of the series featuring Nitron, Moonflower and a unknown figure who may possibly be Snowdrop FAE New teaser header.png|The newer art featuring Moonflower, Nitron and possibly Snowdrop Friendsareenemiesteaser3.png|The newest art created by Wikia-Critic featuring Snowdrop, Moonflower, Nitron and Boot-leg Golden Leaf. FaETeaser4.png|The teaser for Episode 10 FaEPuffy1.png|Art for the roleplay created by PuffyMuffins 'Plot' After meeting a mysterious new friend, the team discovers that he may not be what they seem... 'Important notes' *There will only be one season **This may be false. 'Players' = MegaVile2004 *Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon *Portal Planto *Nitron *Snowdrop *Moonflower *Bamboo Shoot (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) *Shamrock (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) *Lantern Grass (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) *Pineapple-pult (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) *Sun-pult (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) *Energy Bean (Episodes 7,8,9, and 10 only) 'JungleStalker0101' *Stalker *Groundcherry *Celery Stalker 'Carp' *Carp Hypno1337 * Hazel SeriousGranade * Cosmic Wikia-Critic * Boot-leg Golden Leaf * Boot-leg Shadow-shroom * Wikia-Critic * Gloomaple Leaves Fairy27 *Jurassic Fossilhead (May debut on Episode 9 or 10) *Plum Blossom (May debut on Episode 9 or 10) Episodes 'Season Name: Mysterious Newcomer' Episode 1: New Recruit Moonflower, Stalker and Nitron are all on their side of the lawn until they notice a strange plant on the other side. Stalker says hes met him and hes friendly enough so they decide to go talk to him. The mysterious plant notice the group coming over and he was watching them so he turns around acting like he wasn't doing anything. The plant reveals their name to be Snowdrop. Snowdrop says he has no idea where he came from. Nitron scolds him on not being answer the question and Moonflower gets mad at him so he walks away. Moonflower asks Snowdrop to join their team due to a monstrosity going to destroy the world itself. Snowdrop says he wouldn't want that to happen so he agrees to join their team and stop the monster. Moonflower says she'll wait for him and Snowdrop seems to be acting suspicious. Nitron notices the suspicions. Episode 2: Incorrect The team recognizes a flying spaceship in the sky that looks like it's about to crash. Nitron says to get out of the way to make sure it doesn't hurt any of the plants. The Spaceship crashes, nowheres near where they were and Moonflower yells at Nitron. The team travels to where the spaceship crashed and studies it for a bit. The Spaceship then says it's about to explode in five seconds and the team attempts to run but the explosion was big and Moonflower got caught in it. A portal suddenly appears spawning zombies from random eras. Snowdrop then begins to attack the zombies and Moonflower tells him to stop but he ignores her. She then yells again and Snowdrop gets startled, hiding. Moonflower then notices the sun rising up signalling they must get going soon, but before they have a chance to get ready, Portal Planto then appears and begins to question them. Nitron then tells Moonflower they have to discuss about Snowdrop. Nitron says Snowdrop is acting suspicious and that he may be working with the monstrosity. Every disagrees with him and yells at him and Nitron mutters that he knows hes right. Episode 3: Didn't Dare The team heads out for this lair and getting attacked by an ambush of zombie chickens from a Wild West Portal summoned by Portal Planto to test the team. The chickens suddenly blow up caused by an explosion by Cosmic. Moonflower says his abilities are incredible and starts asking him questions. In the progress, Snowdrop suddenly grabs Nitron and asks him about knowing about his secret and threatens him if he tells anybody he will kill him. Cosmic then questions whats happening and why they are on an adventure. Moonflower tells him about the monster. The team then continues going as they are attacked by pirates and they realize they don't REALLY know what they are facing. Episode 4: The Explosion The team continues to set out for the lair when Moonflower points the direction of the lair when Snowdrop says that his not then realizes what he said and says it is. Snowdrop asks Moonflower if she actually knows where the lair says and she confirms she doesn't really know. Snowdrop then says hes heard of the monster and knows where it is. During that, Nitron notices they are being ambushed once again by Portal Planto. The team attempts to fight off the robots from the portal but they can't so they run off into the forest. They notice Snowdrop has disappeared bt returns after some time. At that time, Sounds of bombs going off are heard and Nitron says to run as fast as possible but the team is too late and gets caught in the explosion. The team then wakes up burnt and damaged but they are still alive somehow. The team then decides to rest and wait until morning to continue their quest. Episode 5: Who Caused This? It is now morning and the team is now questioning who caused the explosion. Nitron suspects it may have been one of the zombies from the portals and some of the team agrees with him, but Nitron knows hes incorrect. All of a sudden, another fuse of a bomb is heard, it causes a explosion but it doesn't harm anyone. A large machine by the name of Leafury is formed by all the Golden Leaves in a pile. The team them runs, but he catches up and they start attacking him, but his gem absorbs all the hits until Duncan throws a blade at his head which makes him vulnerable. The team continues attacking Leafury. He growls with pain and looses a lot of leaves. He also grows smaller. The team them is able to defeat him, yet he confirms hes not harmful. Leafury then says he can restore himself and Snowdrop says they have to go before the end of the world happens. Moonflower is then still questioning who caused the first explosion and Snowdrop says they'll find out sooner or later. Episode 6: Questioned The episode starts out as B-L GL does a similar thing from the previous episode which creates another leaf monster, though this one isn't Leafury, it's Flileaf. Flileaf is a beautiful bird that the plants get stunned by, but they get attacked so they decide to run. Unlike Leafury, Flileaf is much faster and caught up quickly so the team decides to attack her. Hallucination's of B-L GL start appearing and the team freaks out. As attacking Flileaf, Nitron realizes that Leafury had a gem and him and Moonflower begin to realize that is what they have to do to kill her. Snowdrop then says that there was no gem and the hallucination of B-L GL says that the team must agree with him, just B-L GL was tricking the team. Moonflower then finally figures out the problem. Bombs going off and Snowdrop denying things... Moonflower then realized Snowdrop was the one who caused these things and Nitron was correct the entire time. Snowdrop then begins to flash colors revealing his true power. He says that the team stood no chance. P.Planto then appears saying that he knew the entire time. Snowdrop then taunts the team saying that they have no chance but the team objects. Snowdrop then disappears and then team realizes they need more reinforcements. Nitron then gets the idea to travel to the Dimension Expedition. Episode 7: Nothing as it Seems Nitron and Moonflower are then setting out to find the Dimension Expedition, until Nitron realizes that to get to the Dimension Expedition, it is important to find the legendary portal plant, Portaleaf. Out of nowhere, Teleplum bounds out of the bushes since he heard the word "Teleporting" and says he knows who Portaleaf is, and can take them to him. Right before they leave, Rottinleaf and a Bull arrive, but they manage to escape in time. Once they step out of the portal, they realize that they are in the Growing Forest, but something has happened to it, and Teleplum decides to call it the Dead Forest, as all the trees and ground were dead. They find Portaleaf and him and Teleplum make amens. Portaleaf begins to sense danger in the forest, so he creates a portal to send them to the Dimension Expedition The team enters the portal and enters the dimension, but appears to be extremely glitchy. The team doesn't realize they were followed until the "danger" comes down and tells Teleplum he destroying the dimension. He tells the team his name is Elimination and chases off Teleplum so he wont destroy the dimension, but the dimension is still glitching. The team is greeted by a cranky plant by the name of Ghastring, and a plant that seems to know the newcomers, Dragonfruit. The team is then attacked by a Zombie Bull, but destroys it easily, but are then attacked again by a Gargantuar Prime, which takes a bit more work. During the battle, Weather Heather appears and tries to use her abilities, but they appear to be destroying the dimension itself. The Gargantuar Prime begins a countdown upon exploding, and Dragonfruit was on him due to him using his attack. Elimination creates a bubble shield around him to protect him, and he gets sent flying once the Gargantuar explodes. Dragonfruit is ok, but is startled. The team then decides they must discover what's causing the glitch. Elimination appears to know what's coming, but so does the team. Portal Planto then appears, and the team battles him. The team appears to be loosing, but they are doing the best they can. Nitron and Elimination appear to be doing the most damage. The dimension begins to crash down, pieces falling off. Portal Planto isn't shaken by the falling dimension, as it would help him destroy it much easier. The team begins to win, crippling Planto's stats and Dragonfruit unleashes a powerful attack. His health is lowered to one and Weather Heather discovers a magnet. Portal Planto begins to escape from the Dimension, appearing he won't make it, but Elimination appears to have helped him, and he escapes. Meanwhile at their base, Snowdrop and his master are discussing their plans, and decides to make a new plan to gain the team's trust. His mater then states his plan to destroy the whole world is unstoppable, while being walked in on Elimination. Episode 8: Enemies STAY Enemies Elimination enters the base, surprising the two evildoers that Planto failed. They then begin to discuss if they should even have him as a recruit at all. Elimination then teleports away to the other team after they leave the portal. Snowdrop then appears and attempts to put their plan into action. Snowdrop attempts to act like it was all a trick and he was hypnotized, but the team is not falling for it and Snowdrop soon leaves to tell his master about the failed plan. Treep then forms and Teleplum telports the team away from him. They then teleport the team into a strange ancient villae with a huge castle. Treep then opens the door to the village, and they battle him. In the process, mysterious spirits, Grapes of Wrath, Dandy Lion King and Spineapple emerge, but they are not seen and they are not heard. They try to stop the battle, but it fails. Grapes of wrath then discovers a idea to allow them to be visible. Episode 9: Prepared Episide 10: The Beginning is the End Category:CitronFire3's Roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:Series